There is widespread interest in recreational or leisure time visits to beaches. For more comfortable relaxation at the beach, particularly a sandy beach, a beach chair, usually a foldable fight-weight construction, is brought to the beach. Such a chair provides support for a user's back and is more comfortable than lying directly on a beach surface using a beach towel or the like. A beach towel is still useful for drying and cleaning purposes.
In addition to a beach towel and chair, beach goers often bring other items such as coolers, suntan lotion, books, radios to enhance the enjoyment of the beach environment. However, the transportation and carrying such items to a beach can be burdensome and act to diminish the beach experience.
Further, such items as wallets, loose change, car keys and the like are often needed at the beach. However, storage of such items for security purposes is often haphazard at best.
Given the wide popularity of beaches for recreational use, the reach of advertising in that environment would be dramatic.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D387,410 entitled "Inflatable Shoe Boat" which issued on Dec. 9, 1997 to Peterson shows an inflatable shoe boat.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D. 398,694 entitled "Inflatable Chair" which issued on Sept. 22, 1998 to Boddy shows an inflatable chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,558 entitled "Beach Blanket and Inflatable Chair Combination" which issued on Feb. 16, 1988 to Reiff shows an inflatable chair which is removably attached to the upper surface of a beach blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,907 entitled "Beach Carry Bag" which issued on Jun. 18, 1996 to Trawick et al. discloses a beach carry bag including a carrier case having an insulated storage compartment for cooled beverages and a plurality of non-insulated compartments. A lower slot pocket storage compartment is provided for insertion of a flat beach towel which may be inflated to form a head rest or may be fully inflated to form a mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,978 entitled "Tote `N Flote Water Vehicle" which issued on Mar. 29, 1994 to Ramsey discloses a water vehicle comprising an inflatable tube having a rigid seat portion, a dry duffel compartment, and detachable wet and dry stowage compartments. The vehicle may be stored as a lightweight tote.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,570 entitled "Chair-Boat Structure" which issued on Nov. 16, 1971 to Wilson et al. shows a floating chair structure which may be in the form of toys or the like. None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.